


Juvia is not fat!

by AlphaWolf_x



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolf_x/pseuds/AlphaWolf_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re fat!” He yelled.<br/>Lily gasped and told him, “It is never nice to comment on a women’s weight.”<br/>He was too busy to reply to the cat as his wobbling girlfriend was hobbling towards him. He was in the middle of wondering if she was going to kiss him, hug him or deck him when she slapped him hard across the face.<br/>“Juvia is not fat,” She told him angrily. “She is pregnant.”<br/>---<br/>Or,<br/>Gray disappears on a job for eight months and when he comes back his girlfriend gives him a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvia is not fat!

He didn’t mean to be gone for eight months.

The job was supposed to be simple, that’s why he had refused his team and girlfriends help, he just wanted to do the simple job alone so that he could use all of the reward to buy his girlfriend the best birthday gift. But as it turns out the job was not simple and Juvia’s birthday was seven months ago.

So that’s why Gray Fullbuster stood outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall, hearing all the joy and comfort inside, smelling Mira’s cooking, sensing Juvia’s presence, but contemplating entering.

Juvia changed in a lot of ways when they started dating, for one she wasn’t as creepy and he wouldn’t have to wonder if the shadow in the alley belonged to his guild mate, also she stopped calling Lucy ‘love rival’ and instead called her ‘love ally’ and played a part in her love confession to Natsu, but the biggest change for Juvia was that she was finally able to sass her precious Gray-sama. She still loved him more than anything and would prove it with words and gifts almost every day, but as he slowly opened the door to the guild he realised there was a big chance she could deck him and beat the crap out of him.

It felt like home as soon as he stepped foot inside, but a more updated home than before.

Wendy had once again cut her hair and sat quietly whispering to Romeo -who had a rather obvious piercing in the middle of his bottom lip accompanied by two on each side of his nose which made Carla glare at him like a hawk- in the corner of the room, Jet and Droy had somehow swapped weights, Erza and Mira were glaring at each other with the bar in-between them, Laxus and Freed were suspiciously close together and Elfman was trying to get Evergreen to admit he was the manliest of men, Gray was so happy to see that Cana was still in a relationship with beer.

Their table hadn’t changed.

It was still _theirs._

When Gray walked in Natsu and Gajeel had been arguing about something whilst their girlfriends yelled at them to shut up and their exceeds backed them up, Juvia had been giggling softly at their behaviour. But as soon as the door shut behind him everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

“Gray’s back! Juvi, Juvi, Juvia look!” Cana yelled, drunkenly flapping her arms in his direction as if they could miss the sight of their ice mage returning after eight months.

Juvia was already looking at him, with a mixture of emotions and he wasn’t even sure if love was still one of them. A small wounded yip escaped her mouth and the mages closest to her each put an arm around her shoulders to steady her, the closest mages just happened to be Natsu and Gajeel which sparked up his stupid jealousy.

“I see him, Cana.” Juvia mumbled as Cana continued to point at him. Gray was happy when she shrugged off the boys arms to stand up, the blunette was as striking as ever with her lightly curled hair and beautiful eyes, she wore a simple black sweater that he had never seen her in before, then he realised it was _his_ sweater that she was able to fit into. She was so much leaner and smaller than he was and he wondered how on earth she was able to fill the sweater…

“You’re fat!” He yelled.

Lily gasped and told him, “It is never nice to comment on a women’s weight.”

He was too busy to reply to the cat as his wobbling girlfriend was hobbling towards him. He was in the middle of wondering if she was going to kiss him, hug him or deck him when she slapped him hard across the face.

“Juvia is not fat,” She told him angrily. “She is pregnant.”

Of course she was, the massive round belly but perfect cheek bones were the perfect sign of her pregnancy. Despite the fact she had just slapped him she did look happy, she had always wanted children so of course Gray should be happy for her but instead he turned hostile- his mind wandered and gave him wounding images.

“Who’s is it’s?” He demanded, trying to look at her face but most of his eyesight was blinded by her stomach. “Gajeel’s?”

The person named let out an obnoxious snort, “That baby would be lucky if I was its Father but no, instead it’s got a dumbass for a Dad.” And then Levy elbowed him in the ribs and told him to shut up.

Gray had always been a little jealous of Gajeel, even though he knew the boy was smitten with another much smaller blue haired mage. Juvia and Gajeel were close, they had known each other for years and had next to no boundaries with one another, they had _boy and girl_ sleepovers with each other and told each other everything. It didn’t matter if his mind reminded him that Juvia was devoted to him and Gajeel was equally devoted to his now nine month old relationship with Levy, his heart told him _he_ had a ‘love rival’.

“Yuk! Of course it is not Gajeel-kun’s baby!” Juvia yelled at him, stomping her foot and only barely missing his own.

“Natsu’s?” He was being ridiculous now but before he had left the two mages _had_ suddenly gotten close when they realised how cool one another’s magic was and took to training together.

“No, but I’m going to be its god-father right?” He asked with a grin.

Lucy punched him in the shoulder, “Not the time, Natsu!”

Juvia took in a deep breath and told him, “The Father of Juvia’s baby is a stupid ice mage!”

“Lyon!” He yelled, outraged and thinking of ways he could get back at his once brother and now enemy. Loosing Juvia to Lyon had never seemed possible since she had always been straight forward with her loyalty to Gray, and Lyon had even laid back on his weekly trips to impress her since Gray had announced their relationship to him. But because he had gotten lazy with showing Lyon that Juvia was not on offer he had now lost her to him. “You cheated on me with _Lyon_?”

“What, no! Juvia would _never_ cheat, never, ever.” She yelled, her eyes filling up with tears.

The guild door opened once again and their very own adorable little family walked in, soaking wet but smiling cheerfully. “Man that rain came out of nowhere! Can you believe it?” Bisca laughed as she attempted to dry off Asuka with a towel.

Alzack nodded his head to the middle of the guild hall where the couple stood, everyone in the guild was watching them with wide unblinking eyes, even the master calmly sat beside Erza watching them work out their issue. “I can believe it now.” Alzack mumbled to his wife.

“Gray!” Asuka yelled, opening her arms and starting to run towards the missing boy.

“Not now, sweetie.” Her mother said and picked her up.

He could hear the rain outside now, the rain he had taken away and then brought back. It wasn’t raining when he was outside so the rain must have started when Juvia saw him again. For some reason that made his own eyes water.

“I was gone for a long time, so it’s not as if it counts as cheati-”

Juvia cut him off by yelling, “Has Gray-sama been unfaithful!”

“Do I punch him now?” Gajeel asked.

And Levy told him, “Wait another few minutes and see.”

“No, no of course I haven’t! I was just saying if Lyon _is_ the Dad then it’s okay because I was gone for a long time and you didn’t know when I would be back.” She slapped him again, not as hard as before but it still hurt. She was one tough girl and he loved that about her but he wished she wouldn’t use it against him.

“The baby is _yours_ Gray-sama!”

He took a step backwards. “It is?” He asked, a smile creeping onto his lips.

He didn’t need to be jealous of Gajeel, he didn’t need to worry about Natsu and he didn’t need to punch Lyon in the face. Juvia was always his.

“Yes. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with her but-”

He cut Juvia off from whatever her serious ‘Phantom Lord’ face was going to say, “A daughter? I’m going to have a daughter.” The tears he had always tried to hide soon sailed down his face but he wasn’t embarrassed. It wasn’t a big dream of his to have children but now that he was faced with his pregnant girlfriend he couldn’t deny that he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. Stability, routine, unconditional love, he wanted it all.

Juvia stumbled with trying to keep up with her old serious face that was now so out of character, “W-well yes, but-”

He cut her off once again by picking her up around the waist and swinging her around in a circle. “Oh my god!” He cried, the tears covering his vision.

Juvia let out a surprised gasp and then couldn’t help but let one of her precious giggles escape.

When he put her back on the ground she was finally smiling at him like she used to. He smiled back but then realised something and yelled, “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t be moving you around- WHY ARE YOU STANDING YOU NEED TO SIT DOWN.” He ran over to the nearest table and snagged a chair before lightly pushing her down onto it.

“Gray-sama, Juvia is fine.” She said as she tried to stand back up but he nudged her back down again.

“No way, you need to rest. Got to take care of my little girl, right?” He said and leaned down to _finally_ kiss his girlfriend. She tasted like salt water like she always did, and he loved it. “Got to take care of _both_ my girls now.”

She blushed and stayed sitting on the seat he had given her. “Juvia will rest as long as Gray-sama doesn’t leave again.”

“Juvia, I am _never_ going to leave you or my daughter, ever again.”

She smiled, “Juvia likes the sound of that.”

Lucy coughed loudly, “I get that this is an emotional time and all but…can we welcome Gray back now?”

“You’ll have to come to me, Luce, because I’m not moving an inch away from here and Juvia isn’t getting up from that chair.” Gray told her. She shook her head at him but then ran over to pull him into a tight hug. Juvia didn’t even glare at her.

Gray got a lot of hugs after Lucy, Juvia didn’t break anything or threaten anyone, not even Erza when she kissed him on the cheek – but Juvia would never threaten Erza because she loved her too much, and was also terrified of her too much. The weirdest hug he received was from Gajeel, the hug itself was fine if a little unexpected, the weirdness came from the whisper in his ear.

“ _That is my goddamn niece in there, ya hear me? If you ever disappear from them again I’ll dip your eyes in iron and wear them as earrings.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fairy Tail fic!  
> I love these two so much! Also, Juvia and Gajeel are my brotp!  
> If you liked the fic drop me a comment so I know if I've wrote it okay!  
> Thanks for the read :)


End file.
